Teen Titans Chat
by Namitha
Summary: I started this years ago, and got bored and decided to finish it. might as well publish it, since i went through the trouble


Black_Mask_147  
Logged on _

ShootingStar_75  
Logged on _

Black_Mask_147  
Hey, Star, how are ya?  
_

ShootingStar_75  
I am very good, how are you, Robin?  
_

Black_Mask_147  
Im kinda mad, acctually.  
_

ShootingStar_75  
Why? What happened?  
_

Black_Mask_147  
Well, first, I'm no closer to finding Slade, and second, B-  
_

Rock_n'_Roll_Robot  
Logged on _

Raven_Girl  
Logged on _

Rock_n'_Roll_Robot  
Hey, whats goin on?  
_

Black_Mask_147  
Nothing. Nothing at all.  
_

Raven_Girl  
Liar.  
_

Black_Mask_147  
Star and i were just talking, not a big deal.  
_

Raven_Girl  
Sure. Whatever.  
_

Black_Mask_174  
What?  
_

Rock_n'_Roll_Robot  
What about?  
_

Black_Mask_147 Nothing.  
_

Raven_Girl  
I think he doth protest too much.  
_

Rock_n'_Roll_Robot  
Yeah. Whats up?  
_

Green_Sexy_Beast  
Yeah, whats wrong?  
_

Raven_Girl  
... What the h... Whos that?  
_

Green_Sexy_Beast

Ummm... its Beast Boy.  
_

Black_Mask_147  
0_o Glad i diddnt finish my sentence.  
_

Shootingstar_75  
Why? Did it have something to do with Beast Boy?  
_

Black_Mask_147  
0_o No.  
_

Raven_Girl  
...then... why are you glad you... never mind. I dont really want to know. BB, whats up with your name?  
_

Green_Sexy_Beast  
Doesnt it describe me perfectly? Cuz i thought so.  
_

Raven_Girl  
Yeah... definetly.(NOT)  
_

Green_Sexy_Beast  
Awww, you know you think it does, come on!  
_

Raven_Girl  
You... just keep... thinking that...  
_

Green_Sexy_Beast  
Alright! See, i told you she thought it fit!  
_

Rock_n'_Roll_Robot  
... BB, when she says that... nvm.  
_

Green_Sexy_Beast  
What?  
_

Black_Mask_147  
CLUELESS _

Raven_Girl  
Im logging off. NOW.  
_

Raven_Girl  
Logged off _

Green_Sexy_Beast  
... Well... ima go see if shes alright... bye...  
_

Green_Sexy_Beast  
Logged off _

Shootingstar_75  
... Is Raven alright?  
_

Black_Mask_147  
Sure she... yup shes... definetly alright 0.O

Rock_n'_Roll_Robot  
OMG WTH are they doing? They bein loud, man.  
_

Shootingstar_75  
I dont know. I'll go check! ^_^

Shootingstar_75  
Logged off _

Black_Mask_147  
Star, wait!  
_

Rock_n'_Roll_Robot  
I aint goin to rescue her. You can.  
_

Black_Mask_147  
dont count on it.

Awwww, somebody should save her from permanent traumatization!  
_

Black_Mask_147  
What the... who the hell are you?

Im The Great Author!... well, one of them anyway... but im the author of this chat!  
_

Rock_n'_Roll_Robot  
Why dont you have a username?

Because i dont need one! Im writing this!  
_

Black_Mask_147  
whadda ya mean, your writing this?

I mean, you are just figments of my imagination that i put on a computer!  
I could do anything to you that i want!  
_

Rock_n'_Roll_Robot  
Like what?

Like change your usernames!  
_

BLUECYMAN  
Like hell you can!  
_

BLUECYMAN  
HOLY HELL, YOU CAN!  
Robin type something!  
_

Smexiness  
OMG he can change our usernames!  
_

Smexiness  
WTH is up with mine?

Sorry... heh... that was my little sister... um... BTW im a girl!  
_

Robin  
WTH youre a girl?  
_

Robin  
And why is it just my name now?

Because, everyone is going by their names now! ^_^ _

Cyborg  
But mine is still bluecy whatever you put.  
_

Cyborg  
Never mind.  
_

Robin  
But what if someone outside the tower logs on?  
_

Kitten3RobbiePooh  
Logged on _

Like that?  
_

Robin  
YES! VERY MUCH LIKE THAT!  
_

Kitten3RobbiePooh  
Oh, Robbie Pooh, there you are!

Good going. Now she knows youre here!  
_

Robin  
Shit... MAKE IT GO AWAY! Youre supposedly writing this, make it leave!

Disconnect!  
_

Kitten3RobbiePooh

Hey! Robbie Pooh, how could you call me an... wait a minute... AW FU-  
_

Kitten3RobbiePooh  
DISCONNECTED _

Youre welcome.  
_

Robin  
THANK THE LORD!

*GLARE* :O _

Robin  
I... mean... the lovely Great Author... yeah...  
_

Cyborg  
Good going, Robin, now you pissed her off!

;D Its all good.  
_

Robin  
Phew. I thought she was gonna-  
_

Robin  
DISCONNECTED _

... oops...  
_

Cyborg  
WHAT THE HELL?  
_

Robin  
Re-connecting _

Robin  
WTH WAS THAT FOR?

I accidentaly hit the button...

Cyborg  
Aw, Robin, youre making her sad!  
*hug*

YAY at least SOMEONE loves me. *glare at Robin*  
_

Robin  
So now you hate me?

Nope.  
_

Cyborg  
Hahahaha i like this chick. shes funny.

YAYZ iz funneh!  
_

Robin  
Yeah... haha...

*teary eyes* you dont think im funny?  
_

Robin  
I didnt say that.

MEH!  
_

Cyborg  
GOOD GOING ROBIN _

MEANIE PANTS  
What?  
_

MEANIE PANTS  
WTF IS UP WITH MAH NAME? HOW OLD IS THIS CHICK?  
_

Cyborg  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Meanie pants... thats funny...  
_

MEANIE PANTS  
NO ITS NOT _

BeastBoy  
Logged on _

BeastBoy  
Ravens all better.  
_

BeastBoy  
WTF is up with my name?

me.  
_

BeastBoy  
who is that? Why do they not have a user name?

because i dont. Im the Great Author.  
I can do whatever i want.

Deal with it.  
_

BeastBoy  
irritable much?

ROBIN PISSED ME OFF *sniffle*  
_

MEANIE PANTS  
I DID NOT!  
_

MEANIE PANTS  
DAMMIT! CHANGE MY NAME!

NO!  
_

MEANIE PANTS  
NOW!

NO!  
_

MEANIE PANTS  
please?

Well... since you said please...  
_

MEANIE PANTS  
Really?

NO!  
_

MEANIE PANTS  
please?

fine.  
_

Robin 3s Kitten  
Yay!  
_

Robin 3s Kitten  
OH HELL NO _

*evil smirk*  
_

Robin 3s Kitten  
oh god nononononononononono please!  
_

Kitten  
Logged on _

Kitten, look at Robins username. TALK ROBIN _

Robin 3s Kitten... NOT  
SHIT WHY ME _

Robin 3s Kitten... NOT  
wait, what?  
_

Kitten  
what? WHYYYYYYYY ROBBIE POO!  
_

Kitten  
Logged off _

Robin  
Wtf?

your welcome _

Robin  
Why did you do that?  
_

BeastBoy  
Damn kitten seemed depressed _

Cyborg  
Yeah _

BeastBoy  
Cyborg  
Dissconected _

Robin  
wtf?

I felt like it. _

Robin  
What, dissconnecting them?

No. pissing Kitten off.  
_

Robin  
oh.

your welcome. she shouldnt stalk you anymore. im out!  
_

Robin  
Wait... what? why you leaving?

CUZ IM BORED!  
BYE _

CHAT DISSCONNECTED _


End file.
